


Polska wódka

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Weddings, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na wilkołaki nie działa wiele rzeczy. Jednak najwyraźniej polska wódka jest wyjątkiem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polska wódka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "Subtelność" to moje drugie imię!  
> Czyli jak delikatnie wytknąć przyjacielowi wszystkie wpadki
> 
> 22.06.2016 21:00
> 
> Przepraszam za to, po prostu przepraszam. Jest już ta godzina, że można się po mnie spodziewać wszystkiego xD

\- A patrz! Tu Erica tańczy do jednej z polskich piosenek! Prawda, że śliczne wyszło.  
          Stiles ucieszony podaje dalej fotografię, ignorując skomlenia reszty watahy.  
\- A tutaj Isaac i moja kuzynka, Anna. Jak uroczo razem wyglądają! A Boyd i Scott chyba nie powinni byli wchodzić na scenę, choć ludzie byli zachwyceni!   
          Chłopak kontynuował oglądanie, mimo coraz gorszych reakcji,  
\- Kira! Tu widać jak dobrze się bawiłaś! Czy to Mark, czy...  
\- Stiles, mógłbyś przestać. - Dało się słyszeć w końcu błaganie wszystkich obecnych.  
\- Ale dlaczego, przecież to śliczne zdjęcia! - upierał się przy swoim chłopak.  
          Właśnie w tej chwili do salony wszedł Hale, siadając koło niego i zabierając mu zdjęcia z rąk, sam zaczynając je oglądać.  
\- Wiesz, kochanie. Pewnie bardziej byliby zadowoleni, gdyby Erica nie tańczyła na stole, w dodatku w nie całkiem kompletnym stroju. A Isaac nie musiał wcale leżeć pod stołem, gdy twoja kuzynka śmiała się z niego. Polska wódka jak widać może pokonać każdego – zaśmiał się delikatnie Derek, przechodząc między zdjęciami. - Niespodziewane wykonanie jednej z piosenek One Direction prze Scotta i Boyda, nie było czymś co ktokolwiek chciałby powtarzać. Wiesz o tym zbyt dobrze, a Kira... Gdyby nie to, że każdy chłopak chciał z nią wypić i ja pocałować, pewnie dobrze by to wspominała.  
\- To po prostu była niezapomniana noc! Chyba to liczy się przede wszystkim!  
\- I tak byłaby ona niezapomniana. W końcu to nasze wesele. Ale kto by mógł przypuścić, że polska wódka działa tak dobrze na wilkołaki. W końcu żaden inny alkohol był nam nie straszny – westchnął Derek, przeglądając dalsze fotografie.  
\- To będzie pamiątka na całe życie – oznajmił ostatecznie Stiles. - No i oczywiście materiał do szantażu też, ale to później. Na razie można cieszyć się chwilą!  
          Rzucił się by pocałować swojego męża, ignorując skomlenie reszty watahy. Dla niego był to raj i nic więcej się nie liczyło.


End file.
